shatteredunityfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kokurokoki
Hey Kuro! Hi, welcome to Shattered Unity Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kokurokoki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Vivaporius (Talk) 14:47, April 23, 2012 Well it's nice to know people are taking an interest in the Xai'athi! :D First like me welcome you to the wiki, and yes this is entirely of my creation. I've been working on it for some time, and added it only at the end of last year. As for your sci-fi ideas, what did you need advice about? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:48, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Not really. There is a copyright category that you can use. The guys and I over on 40k used it after finding out that Books, LLC was publishing books of our work on Amazon. Once the copyright templates were used, there were never any new updates on the book. Wikia added it just in case anyone ever decided tp use a wiki to store their ideas. So don't worry about theft. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) When your working on an article, right below the "Add features and media" tab, there's another underneath called "Categories". Type "copyright" into it, and press enter. If Copyright doesn't appear in the scroll down menu, then it'll be added manually. Do that for a while, and it'll appear in the menu. Also, type "Category:Copyright" in the search window, and you'll be taken to it the category to see the articles you added to it. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I like the idea. You'll do fine, you just need to invest the time and effort needed to see your idea come to fruition. Give it some time, and your wiki will be fine. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:43, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, generally, OP races are okay. However, they would have to be limited to a single or handfull of systems. If you want to have them fight with other races, and avoid Imperium tech, just downtone their tech. For your race, I'd suggest lowering the strength of their weaponry, and give them fewer than ten systems. Also, so that they can fight with other species, put them in the galactic core. It would fit with Warhammer canon as the core is known to be home to hundreds of highly advanced races the Imperium is too afraid to fight because of their hyper-advanced technology. I hope this helps dude. :) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) All of that appears pretty good. I don't think there's a weapon with AP +1, but I forget. Anyway, I'd suggest asking the guys on the wiki. I would prefer you ask Cal_XD, SniperGhost (though I haven't heard from him in a while), or Supahbadmarine. Though for caution, I'd ask all three just in case. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. Anyway, Sniper or Cal would know more about the tabletop game, while Supah is a master of canon. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC)